1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display stand, and more particularly to a stand for displaying an ornament, the stand being assembled with a single plain bar and five bars having recesses dimensioned and shaped to match the contours of portions of bars so as to engage or receive the bars within corresponding recesses.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventor made an invention which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Specification No. 49-66586. This prior invention will be described with reference to FIG. 8.
The illustrated stand is made up of six cylindrical bars, three of them functioning as legs and the other three functioning as arms, among which five bars are provided with recesses adapted to allow a cylindrical portion (hereinafter referred to as "barrel") of the bar to fit in. The bars are assembled into a display stand by engagement of the barrels of the bars with the recesses. The assembled stand stands on the three legs whose end portions provides a display space where an ornamental object such as a baseball is placed. The arms ornamentally extend like a wing as shown in FIG. 1.
The bars D1 each include a pair of semi-circular recesses C2 with a partition C1 therebetween. The bar D2 is provided with an axially extending flat recess defined by semi-circular walls and a semi-circular recess C4 vertically cut from the rim of the flat recess C3. The bars D3 each are provided with a semi-circular recess C5 defined by semicircular walls and a semi-circular recess C6 vertically cut from the rim of the recess C5. The bar D4 is a plain bar having no recess. The internal semi-circular contour of each recess is designed to allow a barrel of each bar to smoothly fit in.
The known display stand has a disadvantage that when it is assembled, a gap is produced between the bars arranged side by side in the recess C3 of the bar D2. The gap results in the fragility of the display stand, so that it collapse under a relatively heavy ornament such as metal.